Veilleuse
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Simple moment nocturne entre deux Chevaliers perdus entre le calme de la nuit et les feux de la guerre.


J'ai fait l'effort de ma vie pour écrire sur un couple **HÉTÉRO**, rien que pour ma Linou ! Mais ça a été un vrai plaisir de rester éveillée jusqu'à 4h30 du matin pour le finir...

J'espère que ça plaira à tous ceux qui y jetteront un oeil~

* * *

><p>« <em>Le monde sera submergé par les ténèbres. <em>»

Le soleil se retirait progressivement du Sanctuaire, arrachant par ce geste les derniers souffles de vie du paysage grec. Les ultimes rayons rougeoyants laissaient place au froid de la nuit, disparaissant avant de se laisser engloutir par ce noir de jais. L'astre sanglant semblait pourtant vouloir ralentir son extinction pour préserver encore quelques instants cette terre sacrée, et empêcher les ténèbres féroces de s'y répandre.

Suite aux grandes pertes que furent celles des Chevaliers d'Or des Poissons et de la Vierge, le Grand Pope prit la décision de renforcer la garde autour du Sanctuaire et du temple d'Athéna. Plusieurs Chevaliers furent ainsi envoyés en mission de reconnaissance pour déjouer les plans du Dieu des Enfers et de ses sbires. Ces derniers agissaient tels des charognards, guettant calmement l'épuisement de la déesse qui luttait pour maintenir le champ de force protégeant les lieux.

Yato de la Licorne et Yuzuriha de la Grue se rendaient au nord du Sanctuaire selon les indications de Hakurei, là où une église aux abords de la forêt semblait mystérieusement à l'abandon. S'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque pas dans les tréfonds du labyrinthe végétal, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient finalement sur la bonne voie lorsque apparurent devant eux les Spectres d'Hadès, probablement postés aux abords de la basilique pour la protéger de toute intrusion. Les combats singuliers entre Yato et Cheshire de Caith Sith, et entre Yuzuriha et Edward de Sylphe ne se firent pas attendre, chaque coup porté étant rempli de détermination et de loyauté envers la divinité pour laquelle ils se battaient. Leurs constellations protectrices leur accordaient la puissance nécessaire pour tenir tête à leurs adversaires sans faillir.

Les ténèbres avaient désormais ravi à chaque brin d'herbe l'éclat pourpre du soir, plongeant les deux chevaliers dans un combat où leur vue leur était inutile. Handicapés face aux êtres des Enfers, Yuzuriha invita son camarade à battre en retraite pour tenter une nouvelle approche quand les premiers rayons de l'aube auront éclairé le sentier. Yato tentait de fuir tout en esquivant les attaques de son ennemi, petit mais vivace. Il sentait les griffes acérées du Spectre fendre l'air devant son visage, coupant au passage quelques mèches de sa chevelure brune. La Grue avait réussi à neutraliser son ennemi un court moment, normalement suffisant pour s'enfuir. Elle rappela la Licorne à l'ordre, l'empressant de créer une ouverture permettant leur retraite. Cependant le Spectre de Cait Sith ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire, la rapidité de ses coups l'empêchant de créer une quelconque occasion d'attaque. N'arrangeant en rien sa condition, le Chevalier trébucha sur une racine d'arbre sortant de terre. Sa longue chute lui serrait le cœur tandis qu'il sentait sa poitrine se déchirer sur toute sa largeur.

« YATO ! » cria sa partenaire. Les ongles bestiaux de Cheshire plantés dans son torse ne purent lui soutirer de hurlement, malgré la poigne qui saisissait et tordait sa chair. Il se contentait de gémir longuement pendant que le sang remontait jusqu'à sa bouche. L'écharpe de Yuzuriha lancée contre le Spectre le fit lâcher prise, lui permettant ainsi de se délecter du liquide chaud présent au creux de sa main. Il disparut l'instant suivant dans le silence de la nuit.

« Yato ! Yato, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » s'inquiéta l'apprentie de Jamir. L'interpellé peina à soulever ses lourdes paupières et redresser sa tête pour apercevoir une silhouette floue. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, l'entaille sur son buste le brûla au premier mouvement qu'il intenta.

« Il vaut mieux que tu cesses de gigoter. J'ai pu panser la plaie pendant que tu étais inconscient, il faudrait maintenant appliquer rapidement des bandages pour stopper l'hémorragie. » Il dévisagea longuement sa sauveuse d'un regard hébété.

« Pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas au Sanctuaire ?

- Idiot. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je devrai te porter. Mais il y a des dizaines de Spectres à la ronde qui nous cherchent. Si nous en croisons un, comment voudrais-tu que je me batte avec un poids sur le dos ?

- Désolé d'être un _poids_… » grommela-t-il les pommettes rougissantes. La jeune guerrière laissa échapper un soupir amusé. Elle commença à dérouler gracieusement le bandage qui entourait sa poitrine. Chaque tour effectué laissait apparaître un peu plus sa peau si claire et pure. Elle semblait presque scintiller au milieu de ces bois, comme une nymphe protectrice cherchant à apaiser les maux de la nature. Yato admirait le spectacle nocturne non sans gêne, déconcerté par la passivité du geste de la jeune fille. Nourrissant trop de respect à son égard, il détourna le visage et maintint ses yeux clos pendant qu'elle enroulait les bandes de tissu autour de sa blessure. Quand le garçon sentit les mouvements autour de sa taille cesser, il demanda la permission de rouvrir les yeux. Elle lui fut accordée. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge encore plus vif lorsqu'il remarqua que le métal froid de l'Armure de la Grue recouvrait ses seins nus.

« T-T'as pas froid comme ça ? P-Prends mon haut… ah nan mince il est couvert de sang !… Ah, si tu veux, je… je peux ! … » Déboussolé par les initiatives de son amie, son cœur battait à tout rompre, prêt à lui échapper, à s'évader par l'ouverture créée par le Spectre vers les méandres de la nuit. Ses émotions lui échappaient, tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et détournant à nouveau les yeux, il sentit simplement deux mains glacées se déposer sur son visage bouillant pour calmer le trouble apparent. Elles guidèrent son regard jusqu'à croiser celui de Yuzuriha, avant que celle-ci ne rapproche son visage du sien. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche et unit ses lèvres à celles d'un Chevalier alors perdu entre confusion, émotion et plaisir. Son esprit bouleversé errait entre l'excitation du baiser et la souffrance de la blessure qui s'enflammait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Sentant les douloureux frissons qu'avait le jeune homme quand elle frôlait sa plaie, elle mit fin à leur échange en caressant ses cheveux et y entremêlant ses doigts fins. Épuisée de tous ces événements, la Licorne se laissa tomber tendrement dans les bras de sa partenaire, tel un enfant rassuré d'avoir trouvé la personne qui le protègerait de tous les maux de la terre.

Elle s'endormait finalement paisiblement à ses côtés, insouciante du danger qui pouvait les guetter, privilégiant ce moment unique, perdu au milieu des feux des effusions de sang de la Guerre Sainte. L'oiseau majestueux illuminait de ses ailes d'argent le couple vulnérable, telle la déesse lunaire veillant sur la nature endormie.

« _Le monde sera submergé par les ténèbres. »_


End file.
